Unconditional Love
by FireLadyMai1994
Summary: This is my first Avatar fanfic to be posted on here! It's Katanng. It takes place after the failed invasion. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go watch the show! It's to long to explain here. LOL. Enjoy and review please!
1. Chapter 1 The cold, hard truth

To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give. That takes courage because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open to hurt.

_~Madonna_

Toph, Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko all sat awkwardly around the fire in the Western Air Temple. Zuko had just joined their ranks, and they didn't really know how to talk with him there yet.

"Uh…hey, Avatar, How about we start training now? I mean the sooner the better, right?" Zuko finished with a lopsided grin that looked rather creepy on him

"Uh, ok sure! I do need to defeat the Firelord before the comet. Let's go. I know the perfect place!" Aang yelled, jumping up enthusiastically. Zuko's smile turned genuine as he got up, and began to walk off with Aang. Katara glared after him. This could be a huge trap. She just _knew _Zuko was waiting for them to leave Aang alone with him, and then… **BANG!** Aang was dead. Well, she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Wait," she called as she stood up. Aang stopped when he heard Katara call, but Zuko kept on walking.

"I'm coming too. I don't trust you yet, Zuko," she said to his back. Zuko stopped and turned around, but said nothing. She was not ashamed to outwardly express her loathing for Zuko, and his stupid scarred face. Zuko looked down at the floor.

"Katara," Aang started, "I really think he's ok…"

"Well I don't!" she snapped at him. Aang shrank away, his gray eyes sad.

"Let's get this over with," Katara said with an exasperated sigh. She stormed ahead of Zuko, giving him a venomous glare as she passed him. Aang exchanged a 'sorry' glance with Zuko as they trailed after Katara. Who, was ironically, leading them in the right direction. So Aang didn't stop her until they reached a set of huge double doors.

Aang blew a tunnel of air into the lock and the ancient door creaked open. Behind it was a gray stone room that was totally empty. It was perfect for firebending.

Zuko began showing Aang some basic firebending moves while Katara sat dejectedly in the corner. She had her head in her hands, and her eyes trained on Aang.

Aang mimicked Zuko's moves perfectly. She smiled softly at how far her student had come since she had first met him. She reminisced about how she had met Aang and about how much they had been through together.

Katara was pulled from her memories as Zuko announced they were done. Aang and Zuko began to chat about who knows what as they walked out of the room. Katara followed slowly and solemnly. Aang ignored her and kept talking to Zuko. She felt jealous and left out.

They soon arrived back at camp to see Toph and Sokka unrolling their sleeping bags. Katara joined them, slowly, keeping her eye on Zuko the whole time. Unfortunately, he did nothing particularly evil. He waved goodnight to Aang and curled up into his sleeping bag. Katara watched Aang as he slowly drifted into a slumber. His breathing became more steady and even. Watching him calmed her and helped her fall asleep.

The next day, Aang woke up last. His hair was a complete mess. Katara laughed as she walked over to him.

"Let me help." She brought out a small comb and started to comb his hair. When she touched it, she expected it to be kind of prickly, but it was soft and almost fuzzy. She smiled softly as she pulled the comb gently through his hair. Aang closed his eyes as a small blush tinted his cheeks.

"Ok, Aang," Katara said as she stepped back.

Aang's eyes snapped open, Katara's face was right in front of his. She frowned as she examined her work. Finally, it turned into a smile.

"Perfect! It looks so cute," she kissed the arrow on his head.

As soon as she walked away, Aang's grin turned into a forlorn expression; because he knew the kiss was more of a motherly thing. The girl he loved so much would never love him back.


	2. Chapter 2 Firebending

Could you imagine how horrible life would be if we always told others how we felt. Life would be intolerably bearable.

_~Randy K. Milholland_

Zuko was still curled up in his sleeping bag, his breathing steady. Dawn had started to break on the temple and light streamed in. A ray hit Zuko in the eyes and he scrunched up his face and rolled over. Aang, finally noticing that Zuko was awake, walked slowly over to him. He leaned over Zuko and poked his forehead.

"Go away man, I'm trying to sleep," Zuko said.

"It's time to train," Aang replied eagerly, his tone brighter than the sun that was still hitting Zuko in the face.

"Fine," Zuko groaned as he rolled back over. Aang jumped up gleefully and sped away on an air ball. Zuko sat up and stretched. He looked around the camp. Sokka and Toph were nowhere in sight and Katara was standing by the fountain. Zuko quickly pulled on his robes and stood. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. There was a plate of fish sitting on a log for him. He picked it up and devoured it in under a minute. Aang bounded back into camp, a bright smile on his face. Could anything get Aang down? Zuko pondered that as he walked over to his student.

"I'm ready for training," Aang said once Zuko was in earshot.

"Let's go then," Zuko said. They walked through the temple to the training grounds. Katara didn't follow today. She seemed quit content to sit on the bench and mend Sokka's pants.

Aang and Zuko arrived at the training grounds and Zuko showed him some more basic moves.

"I think you're ready for firebending now," Zuko announced after an hour of hard practice.

"Really?" Aang asked eagerly. His face lit up at the idea.

"You have to be patient and careful though. Fire is magnificent but also dangerous. You must respect it," Zuko replied.

"I will," Aang, said, serious now. He remembered when he had first tried firebending and it had gotten way out of control and hurt the person he held most dear. He would never let that happen again.

The first few times Aang tried, all he could produce was a few measly sparks. He was starting to get frustrated with himself. He threw his hands in the air with an exasperated sigh.

"I can't do it! No matter how hard I try I can't do it!" he said angrily.

"Try one more time," Zuko replied calmly. Aang had to get this to be satisfied with himself.

"Fine," Aang grumbled. He took up his stance again and went through the moves. Finally, a true flame burst from his fingertips.

"I did it!" Aang exclaimed. He jumped into the air and punched his fist in a victorious sort of way.

"Good job,' Zuko said, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, "Let's be done for today. We'll practice more tommarrow."

Meanwhile, Katara finished with Sokka's pants and threw them at his face once he and Toph emerged from their tents.

"There, I'm going for a walk." With that she got up and left. Sokka and Toph sat in silence around the fire for a long while.

"Sokka, if we don't get up and do something we are going to become fat lard butts," Toph said.

"You're right, but what should we do?"

"I'll race you around the whole temple."

"Ok!" And with that they ran around and around the temple.

Katara walked slowly, looking at the ground.

_Stupid Zuko, _she thought. Not only was he a sneak, but he was stealing Aang away from them. Which sounded kind of wrong when she thought about it.

"Katara! Katara!"

Katara turned around and saw Aang running up to her.

"Katara, I did it! I, uh, firebended!" Aang's eyes sparkled with joy. Katara smiled and hugged him.

"That's great Aang!"

Aang's smile widened as he felt her arms tighten around him. But his face fell as she pulled away; and he remembered it wasn't meant to be.

"Aang, I'll be there to help tomorrow in anyway that I can with your firebending," Katara said smiling.

"No," said Aang sternly, "There's no way you'll ever be there when I'm firebending."

"What, Aang, I can go anywhere I want."

"Anywhere but where I'm firebending."

"Why!" Katara said angrily.

"Katara," Aang said, taking her hand, "I _never _want to do anything to hurt you again, and if you're there, there will be a big risk. I don't want to take that risk."

He looked at their hands and rubbed her palms where he had once burned her. Still running her palms, he looked up into her eyes.

"Aang," she started, "I'm always going to be there for you; no matter what."

Aang dropped her hands and stepped back. His eyes turned hard.

"I'm sorry Katara, but I won't let you."

He turned on his heel and left. Katara stood staring after him, clenching and unclenching her hands in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3 Pain

Every Instance of Heartbreak can teach us powerful lessons about creating the kind of love we really want.

_~Martha Beck_

The fire was almost gone, the embers were the only things glowing now. Toph and Sokka were fast asleep in their sleeping bags snoring. Aang lay awake in his sleeping bag, listening to the sounds around him. Once he was sure Katara was asleep, did he sneak over to Zuko and poke him awake.

"Zuko, we need to practice now so Katara doesn't know."

"Wha- why?" Zuko asked groggily.

"Long story. Just c'mon."

Zuko groaned but got up. Aang shushed him and they snuck off towards the training room. Little did they know, that Katara was still keeping her eye out for trouble.

Katara followed Zuko and Aang to the training room. She hid behind a pillar and watched silently. Zuko showed Aang more firebending moves. Aang watched carefully.

"You try now," Zuko said. Aang repeated the movements with ease. Katara watched in awe as fire flew from Aang's hands.

Zuko watched, or appeared to be, Katara couldn't tell.

After an hour, both Zuko and Aang were to tired to continue training.

"Ok, we'll train more in the morning," Zuko said. Aang just nodded, exhaustion clear on his face. Zuko and Aang walked off and Katara held her breath as they passed her pillar. She waited for a half an hour before returning to camp. Zuko and Aang were both sleeping peacefully when she returned. She lied down in her bed and fell asleep.

**A few nights later…**

Katara had been sneaking off to Zuko and Aang's nightly trainings for the past few nights. So far, no one had noticed.

Katara lay awake, staring up at the stars. She was waiting for Zuko and Aang to leave. This had become customary. Katara would wait until she heard Aang and Zuko leave and then she would follow them. Aang had been progressing extremely well under Zuko's instruction. It pained Katara that she couldn't congratulate him on this accomplishment. She was yanked from her thoughts as she heard Zuko and Aang leave. She sighed inwardly and trailed after them silently.

The training went well and Zuko gave Aang a lot of praise. As soon as the lesson was over, Aang ran off, completely forgetting his staff. Zuko turned around and looked at the ornately painted walls. He wasn't paying any attention to anything else.

_He must be lost in his own thoughts, _Katara thought. Silently, she stepped out from behind the pillar. Just as she was about to leave, her foot caught the edge of Aang's staff. She tried to catch herself, but there was nothing to grab hold of. She let out a scream as she toppled to the floor. Suddenly, she came to a halt and the breath whooshed out of her. She looked up to see Zuko standing over her, holding her stomach.

"Nice catch," she muttered.

"Thanks," Zuko said. Just then Aang appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Zuko, I forgot my staff…" Aang stopped as he saw Katara and Zuko. They appeared to be hugging and Katara seemed to be enjoying it. Aang looked at Katara then to Zuko then back to Katara. Katara and Zuko jumped apart. Aang fumed. Katara was the last person on Earth that would ever date Zuko. Katara looked down at her sleeve.

"I can't believe you, Katara," he said, his voice sorrowful.

"Aang, it's not what it looks like. I…we…just…," Katara stuttered.

"Aang, she fell and I caught her. That's all," Zuko said.

"Then why are you here?" Aang asked, his voice as hard as stone.

"I wanted to watch you train," Katara replied meekly.

"So you followed us!?!? Katara, I asked you not to!"

"Aang, I really wanted to watch you," she said again.

"I told you not to Katara!"

"Why can't I though?" Katara demanded, her voice rising up.

"Because I said you couldn't!" Aang yelled.

"That's not a good enough reason and since when did you become my mother?" Katara yelled back.

Aang winced at her last comment.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," Aang said.

"How on Earth would I get hurt?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"You saw what I did to you when I first tried firebending," Aang said.

"Aang, I got over it and everything's fine now. That was an accident. You never meant to do it," Katara said, her voice returning to a normal level.

"I know, it's just…" Aang stuttered.

"Just what?" Katara asked.

"Just…I…love…you," Aang stuttered.

"W-what?" Katara asked, dumfounded.

"I said I love you," Aang said quietly, "But you obviously love HIM!"

Aang finished by throwing his arms down. Fire whips flew from them and flew towards Zuko and Katara. Zuko pushed Katara out of the way and sliced through the fire with his own.

"Aang, remember what I taught you! Control yourself!" Zuko yelled at him.

Aang burst into the avatar state and began walking towards Zuko.

"Aang, please, I'm sorry. Please stop," Katara begged, her voice weak and scared. She ran in front of Zuko, holding her hands up in front of her. Aang took that the wrong way and threw a blast of air at her. It hit Katara head on and threw her into the painted wall. Zuko slammed Aang in the chest with a fire kick.

"Stop it," he cried, "Look at what you've done!" He gestured towards Katara who was lying on the floor.

Aang was pulled out of the avatar state, a look of pure horror and disgust was frozen on his face. He tried to talk, but it came out a humiliated squeak. Zuko walked slowly towards Aang, his hands up defensively.

"Aang, take it easy…it's ok."

"I…I hurt her," tears burst from Aang's eyes and poured down his face.

"I hurt her!"

Zuko tried to comfort him by putting a hand on his shoulder, but Aang pulled away and ran.

"Aang, w-wait." Katara coughed. She was trying to prop herself up, but not having much luck. Zuko ran over to her.

"Are you ok?"

Katara nodded, she couldn't hate him anymore. He had proved himself trustworthy.

"I have to find Aang," she whispered.

"You can't. You're hurt, and he's liable to snap at any second. He's dangerous."

Katara looked Zuko in the eyes, "No, he's not. He's just hurt…emotionally I mean. It's my fault. I have to help him."

"No. We're going to fix you up first. C'mon. You've probably got some broken ribs."

He slung her arm over his shoulder, and then walked back towards the campfire.


End file.
